Blackmail
by Slytherin-Queen2
Summary: Harry gets an annonomus letter asking him to the Yule Ball, and it turnes ugly when the admirer turnes to Blackmail!


Blackmail  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. I own nothing but the plot.  
  
Chapter One: The Photos  
  
Dear Harry Potter,  
  
As you know, you have many admirers. I am one of the many. But I am different. I truly feel for you and know you. I know you don't like the attention. So I hope you will take up my proposition. Would you like to attend the Yule Ball with me? I hope the answer is yes, for if it is not, I will take a different approach. Send an answer back with the owl.  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
Harry Potter gazed down at the letter, wide eyed. Ron was sitting next to him, trying to get his attention. Harry finally looked away from the letter. "Harry?! Harry?! What's wrong with you? Who's the letter from?" Ron tried to snatch the letter from Harry, but Harry jumped out of the way quickly. Ron wasn't quick enough for him.  
  
"You promise you won't tell anyone?" Ron nodded reluctantly. "It's from a secret admirer." Ron didn't look at all surprised he shrugged his shoulders. Then he raised his eyebrows.  
  
"So, don't you get letters from admirers in bags every week?" Harry looked down, blushing violently. "Well, what did she say?" Harry looked at the letter and thought, 'Well, should I tell him?' He sighed and finally spoke up.  
  
"She asked me to the Yule Ball. I don't even know who she is and she already asked me! Of all the nerve!" Harry was getting mad. The least someone could do was ask him to his face, not through an anonymous letter. He jumped up, eyes filled with furry and ran up to his bedside table and pulled out a quill, red ink, and parchment. He went back into the common room and sat down next to Ron. He chewed on the end of the quill for a while and then dipped it into the ink. It went like this:  
  
Dear Secret Admirer,  
  
I am very flattered, but I can not accept your offer. I can't accept a date if I don't know who you are. I am so sorry, but good luck finding another date.  
  
Harry J. Potter  
  
He seemed satisfied with the letter and stuffed it into an envelope. He noticed the owl was still sitting on the back of his chair and he walked over to the owl. "Take this back to the person who sent this." He patted the owls head and opened the window. He watched as the owl disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Harry awoke the next morning to find the same type of letter that he got from his secret admirer yesterday. He jumped out of bed and shook Ron awake. He grumbled a minute until he realized what it was about. Ron grinned and sat up. "What does it say?"  
  
"One second, I'll read it." Harry opened it and read aloud.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I am very sad to hear that you didn't accept my offer. I understand what you said about not knowing who I am. But I am afraid I have to use the big guns now. Enclosed with this letter is a photo of one of your more. . . Embarrassing moments, if anyone saw them. I believe this one is of you in the quidditch showers. I have many more of the same nature. I hope this changes your mind.  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
"Blackmail!" Harry gasped and dropped the letter. He had found the photo that was included. It was a nude picture of him in the quidditch showers. Ron gaped at it and quickly turned away. He rubbed his eyes vigorously and screamed out.  
  
"It burns! It burns!" He ran around the room screaming this over and over. He finally slumped on the couch and sighed. "It looks like you'll have to go with her now, I mean, what if she pastes them all over the school!?" Harry whimpered and bit his lip. He was in for it now. Once again he retreated the objects to write back.  
  
"You know, she may not even really do that, she may not be that brave!" Ron nodded and told him to write her and tell her that he still wouldn't go with her.  
  
Dear Whoever,  
  
This is low. I am very disappointed in you for sinking so low. I am still not agreeing to go to the dance with you, I am sorry. Paste the pictures everywhere. I will still know that I stuck to my ethics. Have a great time ruining my life!  
  
Harry J. Potter  
  
He sent it off with the same owl and went to bed a few minutes later. Unbeknownst to him, his secret admirer had received the letter and was reading it as he slept.  
  
"Have a great time ruining my life. . . Oh I will. . ." The secret admirer laughed evilly.  
  
TBC  
  
Hope you liked it. It's my first one that I am going to include humor in, it will get funnier! Please R&R! 


End file.
